


You Stupid Sourwolf

by sterek_bitch (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Derek Needs To Use His Words, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealous Derek, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Nights, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sterek_bitch
Summary: At Isaac's birthday party Derek gives Stiles some good advice about putting himself out there. There's only one problem with it, Derek can't stand the sight of Stiles with other people. Erica sees through Derek's sulking about unrequited love and helps him learn to use his words. Fluff ensues.





	

It was a pack night out. In honour of Isaac’s birthday. Everyone had gone with someone except Stiles and Derek. Together, they sat in a large booth in the back and watched everyone’s drinks.

Derek looked around, searching out his pack. Scott and Isaac weren’t on the dance floor, preferring a secluded corner for a birthday makeout session. Lydia and Allison, on the other hand, were in the middle of the dance floor and attracting hoards of guys only to make it very clear that they were together. Kira and Malia were playing pool on the other side of the bar with Erica and Boyd.

“Not gonna dance, big guy?” Derek looked over at Stiles, who was grinning.

“No one to dance with.” He grumbled, Stiles raised his eyebrows, incredulously.

“I’ve counted at least nine girls come up here and ask you to dance.” Derek shrugged at that, hoping Stiles wouldn’t ask _why_ he turned them down.

“What about you?” He asked. “There are plenty of people to dance with here.”

“Yeah, but no one’s gonna ask _m_ e when I’m sitting next to _you_.” Stiles said with a little shrug. Derek opened his mouth to protest but Stiles shushed him. “It’s okay, we both know it’s true.”

“Well maybe instead of sitting here and sulking about no one asking you why don’t you get up and ask someone yourself?” Suggested Derek as he avoided eye contact with Stiles. Stiles ran a hand through his hair, contemplating this.

“Yeah, maybe, but what happens when they reject me?” Derek could smell the anxiety on him.

“You say ‘your loss’ and go find someone else.” He shrugged his shoulders simply and watched as Stiles thought about it.

With a firm nod, Stiles stood up and handed Derek his drink.

“Wish me luck.” He said as he walked towards the bar. Derek didn’t.

\----------

Derek was all alone in the booth and stirring his drink morosely when Erica slid in next to him.

“Saw you with Stiles earlier.” She commented off hand while she checked her nails. “Couldn’t hear what you were saying, though.”

“Good.” Derek growled under his breath, from all of the betas she was the most nosy.

“I did notice that he left pretty quickly after your conversation and started talking up people at the bar.” She looked over at Stiles who was now dancing with a pretty brunette. Derek grumbled unintelligibly under his breath.

“Sorry what was that?” Erica asked, grinning. Derek shrugged, grumpily. “You know, Derek, everyone can tell you like him. Everyone but Stiles. Which is why I don’t understand why you’re sending him off to find other people.”

“None of your business, Erica.” Derek murmured but he could tell that Erica wasn’t giving up so he continued. “Stiles is already best friends with an alpha, he doesn’t need to be dating one too. He’s just human.”

“Stiles can handle himself, he’s not _just_ human. He’s been working with Deaton to use his spark and he’s been training with Allison.” Erica pointed out.

“Doesn’t matter anyways, he doesn’t like me that way.”

“Don’t be so quick to assume, Derek.” Erica looked up. “Here he comes, why don’t you ask him how he feels?” She got up and went back to the pool table. Stiles replaced her spot next to Derek.

His cheeks were flushed from dancing and he had the intoxicating smell of liveliness wafting off him. Derek turned away.

“Where’s the girl?” He inquired. Stiles shrugged.

“Had to go, her friend was crying about something."

“That’s too bad.” Derek lied between his teeth.

“Nah, not really.” Stiles said casually. “It wasn’t anything serious.”

Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath, working up his nerve.

“Hey Stiles, do you-” He was cut off by Stiles pointing across the bar.

“What about him?” Derek looked up where Stiles was pointing, shocked. There was a blonde guy leaning against the bar. He was wearing a tank top, trying to show off his biceps and he had dimples when he smirked. “Should I try with him?” Stiles asked again.

“Stiles, I- I think…” Derek trailed off, Stiles was looking at him curiously, Derek looked back at the blonde guy and shook his thoughts away. “Yeah, yeah you should go for it.”

“Awesome!” Stiles jumped up and made his way towards the guy, who smirked when he saw Stiles and led him towards the dance floor.

Derek looked over at the pool tables and saw Erica staring at him with her best I’m-judging-you face. He flipped her off and downed his drink, turning around in his seat to watch Stiles dance.

Stiles and the blonde man were inching their way off the dance floor. It seemed the closer they go to the secluded corners that Isaac and Scott had run off to the more handsy the blonde guy got. Derek’s displeased, low grumble grew to a displeased growl as the man’s lips travelled from Stiles’ neck to his mouth. Derek knocked over his glass when he stood up at the sight of the man’s hands sliding downwards and squeezing Stiles’ ass. Before the man had a chance to pull Stiles closer and grind Derek was across the dance floor and pulling him off of Stiles by the back of his tank top.

“What the hell, dude?” The guy raised his hands into fists and tried to stare down Derek. Derek let his eyes bleed red and chuckled as the guy raced away in the other direction. However, when he turned around Stiles did not look happy.

“What was that, man?” Stiles asked, venomously. “I was actually going somewhere with him! I was doing what you suggested and you just ruined it? I get it if you don’t want to dance but don’t ruin other people’s nights!”

“No- no, Stiles, I didn’t mean to-” Derek looked around, nervously.

“So then what were you doing exactly?” Stiles asked, his arms folded across his chest.

“I just- I just couldn’t stand seeing him on you like that.” Derek made grabby hands before stuffing them in his jean pockets, blushing. Stiles let out a bitter laugh.

“I’m not some underaged kid sneaking into gay clubs anymore, Derek. I’ll have you know that just because you’re the alpha does not mean you can control what I do and who I sleep with!” Stiles’ eyes were fiery with anger. Derek took a step back.

“No, no it’s not like that, Stiles. I’m not trying to control you I did it because I don’t like him.” Stiles eyed him warily.

“You have someone in mind who would be better?” Stiles asked. Derek looked down, sheepishly.

“Uh, me?” What he was hoping would be a bold statement came out as a question, Derek could feel his ears turn red.

“You?” Stiles asked, dropping his arms to his side and raising his eyebrows. _Abort, abort, abort_ is all Derek could think.

“Listen, I’m sorry for letting my emotions affect you, I’ll just leave you alone, I get it if you don’t-” Derek was cut off by Stiles’ lips on his. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and kept kissing him. Derek, caught by surprise, stood still for a few seconds before he caught on and kissed him back.

Without realizing it they were drifting towards the dark corner of the bar. Only when Derek’s back hit the wall did they stop kissing.

“I didn’t think you were interested when you told me I should go try and find someone.” Stiles said, Derek looked down.

“I just figured that I shouldn’t get my hopes up and I guess I thought you- you deserved someone better.”

“You stupid sourwolf.” Stiles shoved at his shoulders lightly. “Deserve someone better?! I don’t want anyone else, haven’t since we met you looking for Scott’s inhaler. Derek, you’re smart and strong and kind and I think you’re crazy to think you’re not everything I’ve wanted.”

Derek stared at Stiles, his mouth ajar. “You really think that?” Stiles nodded and Derek kissed him.

“You wanna get out of here?” Stiles asked, Derek nodded.

“We can take my car, the pack’ll be fine.” He took Stiles’ hand and they weaved through the crowd, towards the exit.

\----------

The pack got back to Derek’s loft expecting to find a very naked Stiles and Derek. Instead, they found a half asleep Derek and a very excited Stiles curled up on the couch. Stiles’ hands were moving around erratically as he talked. DVD copies of every single Stars Wars movie were strewn on the floor and the TV was paused on a scene with R2D2 as Stiles explained every single opinion he had on the robot.

Derek was nodding and murmuring agreements with droopy lids. Erica giggled and Stiles looked up.

“Oh, hey guys! You’re finally back, great party, Isaac.” He looked at Scott and then at the TV. “You’re next, buddy.” Scott looked vaguely alarmed and Stiles turned to Derek. “Can you believe he hasn’t seen Stars Wars?”

Derek didn’t say anything and Stiles looked affronted. “He’s asleep!”

Scott laughed, “Good luck, dude.”

**Author's Note:**

> i posted my first fic last night and i was low key scared i would wake up to nothing (and i was kinda expecting that to happen) but there were so many hits (at least in my books) and it was just so great thank you guys <3


End file.
